The End of Life or Not?
by Rosey Tokomara
Summary: . Lucy and Lily still await the time that their princess will awake. Lucy has grown to fear humans and lily has grown to hate humans, but they don't show it. No one knows when Seimei will wake up. there is a princess, well, at least in my story there is. Her name? Her name is princess Seimei. It means life in Japanese. Confused? Well then perhaps you should read and find out.


The End of Life or Not?

AN: Yes, there is a princess, well, at least in my story there is. Her name? Her name is princess Seimei. It means life in Japanese. At least that's what it said. It's pronounced say-may. Her hair is black with faint tints of white green and blue (Though mainly a light blue near the bottom). Her eyes are a blue that fade into a snowy white. Her hair reaches just a little under her butt. She wears a white dress that has long sleeves and ends halfway from the knees and halfway from the ankles. Her age is…ahem, let's just say how old she looks is her age. She is 12. (She's also a bit bipolar, teehee.) Do you remember those girls? The ones that made Agito one with the forest? They are Seimei's protectors. Also, Seimei _is _the forest. She is life. She is everything, but she is also fragile. The only thing she can do is heal, anything. No matter what it is she can cure it. Unless, that is, if they're already dead. Then she can't help them. She also can't cure herself. She feels pain if someone cuts down a tree or ruins plant life or animal life…yeah. So I hope you like my story…yeah…it will… be… okaaaaaaaay…JUST READ PLEASE! Wait, I forgot. In the opening, she's the one saying numbers. Why? Cus I felt like it! HAHAHA! I don't own anything except for the princess. I might add more ocs.

Princess' PoV

I closed my eyes and saw The buildings that the forest was currently destroying, Lucy and Lily were standing by my side, also watching, but with their eyes open. I started to count as cities were destroyed. "3…25…15…21…23…1…" the humans were paying…I do not like to kill life, but it had to be done. They would have to start over. Using this much power, makes me weak, but it has to be done. If I don't do this, everything will die. I put my hand out and controlled one of the beasts. Making sure that others would follow it, I aimed it's direction for the moon, successfully splitting it into two parts. I put my hand down and sighed, closing my eyes. Next time, they'll listen. "Lucy, Lily, once this is over, I will be going to sleep. In the meantime please do not mention me to any surviving humans until I awake again. My power is drained…" I felt dizzy and I fell on the ground, luckily they caught me. Lucy looked at me with wide eyes "Princess?" I let out a yawn "Don't worry, I'm only tired." Lily nodded and then Lucy. I then closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

NO ONE'S PoV

It's been many years since then and the Princess still sleeps. There are very few humans now, but most of them either treat the forest well or are scared of it. The very small amount of humans now take shelter (Or live) at Neutral City. Very few have tried to stand up to the forest, but most of them have either backed down or died trying. Some humans are even one with the forest, either been given the power or stolen it. It is also called to enhancing humans. It turns their hair a snowy white and gives them the power of forests. I mean, it makes them really strong and gives them the power to transform into trees. Lucy and Lily still await the time that their princess will awake. Lucy has grown to fear humans and lily has grown to hate humans, but they don't show it. No one knows when Seimei will wake up. But while she is asleep, she is dreaming of the event that made her go into a deep sleep. In her dreams she wears a beautiful kimono and her hair is done up into a bun and her eyes are brown. Butterflies surround her. All of them are different colors, they seem harmless, but they are telling her lies. What kind of lies? No one knows, except for her. What will happen when she wakes up?

Please review even though the beginning is crappy.


End file.
